


Не только о китах

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home - Fandom, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Перед вами - субпространственное сообщение, датированное две тысячи двести восемьдесят шестым годом. Доктор Тейлор, известный в альфа-квадранте специалист по китам, в письме к подруге проясняет некоторые моменты собственной биографии





	Не только о китах

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **оку** за чудесный рисунок
> 
> Работа была написана ей в подарок

Пусть это ретабло послужит своеобразным эпиграфом к фику:

_Благодарю Святую Риту за то, что помогла мне собрать денег на новую кровать «California King». Наконец я могу класть в постель сразу двоих мужчин, и нам там не тесно._

 

Привет, дорогая Астра. У меня всё хорошо. Подопечные здоровы, бодры, веселы и даже лучше, так как Элизабет ожидает прибавления в семействе. Когда малыш появится на свет, обязательно тебе напишу. Поверь, нет на свете зрелища чудесней, чем новорождённый китёнок.

Теперь по поводу твоего последнего письма, а заодно и десяти предыдущих. Ты уже столько раз умудрилась задать мне тот самый вопрос, что терпение лопнуло бы и у святой. Я, наверное, должна отругать тебя за неуёмное любопытство, но, ты же знаешь, что я только для виду строгая, поэтому, так и быть, слушай. Да, дорогуша, приготовься, сейчас ты из первых уст узнаешь скрытые от общественности пикантные подробности отношений Джилиэн Тейлор, ровесницы твоей пра-пра-пра-прабабушки, и знаменитых галактических первопроходцев, путешественников, героев и прочее бла-бла-бла.

Сказать по правде, когда мы с ними познакомились, я и понятия не имела об их славе. Мне они показались двумя забавными чудаками. Один был совсем того, а другой немного получше и даже в моём вкусе, если не считать того, что уже не мальчик. Не подумай, будто я хвастаюсь, но Кирк сразу же положил на меня глаз. Он довольно галантно пригласил меня в пиццерию, и я сразу же согласилась, хотя мне следовало бы насторожиться, потому что куда настойчивее, чем меня, он зазывал отведать пиццы своего странноватого друга. Признаюсь, у меня мелькнула мысль, для чего нам третий, но Спок наотрез отказался идти, и я не стала брать в голову. А зря. Потому что тем же вечером, у меня дома... Короче, представь такую картину: я, разомлевшая, лежу на диване после бутылки вина, а Джим (поверь, дорогая, в некоторых вещах он просто бог!) массирует мне ступни. 

Так вот, этот престарелый дамский угодник, соблазнительно улыбаясь, мнёт мои ступни, я уже жду не дождусь, когда он переместится выше, и вдруг он, поглаживая какое-то особо отзывчивое место, спрашивает, не против ли я, если он позовёт своего друга. Пока я лежу с отвалившейся челюстью и пытаюсь вспомнить, как будет по-английски «пошёл нахуй», он, не прекращая трудиться, в красках принимается расписывать, что друг его – контактный телепат, и секс с ним – нечто фантастическое и незабываемое. Ну, словом, Астра, ты меня поняла. Это я для виду только строгая, а убедить меня в некоторых вещах, особенно после бутылки красного, легче лёгкого. Тем более, под такой-то массаж. 

Словом, я подумала: когда у меня ещё будет шанс вступить, так сказать, в контакт с инопланетянином, да ещё и с контактным телепатом? Только дурочка бы на моём месте не согласилась. 

Джим тут же, обрадованный, позвонил другу. А теперь, внимание, вопрос: пока Спок добирался, угадай, что он делал? Ха-ха, думаешь, ублажал молодую, красивую и талантливую специалистку по китообразным? Как бы не так! Перевернул мне пол-кухни, готовя для приятеля травяной чай! Не, ей-богу, это была та ещё оргия – обхохочешься.

Наконец, Спок приехал. Джим тут же подорвался, засиял, сунул ему в руки чашку, разве что хвостом не вилял. Спок, кивком поблагодарив, пригубил и отставил в сторону. Я, справедливо решив, что про меня все забыли, хотела уже сказаться обиженной и гнать их на все четыре стороны, тем более, что и хмель потихоньку начал выветриваться, но Джим, опытная зараза, внезапно вновь стал галантен, ласков и убедителен. Не говоря о том, что под раковиной внезапно обнаружились ещё бутылка красного.

Милая Астра, ты, наверное, и сама уже не рада, что принудила меня к откровенности. Готова спорить, сидишь сейчас краснее свёклы и трусливо оглядываешься – не читает ли кто из-за спины. Кстати, будь уверена, если эта информация просочится дальше твой рыженькой головки, я не пожалею ни времени, ни сил и лично перегрызу тебе горло. Не ссорься с женщиной, которую боятся даже киты!

Вернёмся же к нашим баранам. Таки да, всё у нас состоялось. Если держаться голых фактов, это не был, строго говоря, секс втроём. Участие Спока ограничивалось тем, что он сидел с прямой спиной и каменным выражением лица на краешке кровати, прижимая пальцы одной руки к моему лицу, а пальцы другой – к лицу Джима. При этом глаза он, видимо, из соображений стыдливости держал закрытыми. Звучит не особо возбуждающе, да? Но поверь, это было нечто невозможное! Фейерверк, канкан и парад Санта Клаусов в одном флаконе! Я чувствовала всё, что чувствует Джим, чувствовала, как это заводит только внешне безучастного Спока, и как сам он чувствует за нас с Джимом одновременно – так, словно он поскуливающая от наслаждения Джилиэн Тейлор, и он же – бодро толкающийся в неё Джим Кирк. Надо ли говорить, что мы с Кирком могли чувствовать и за друг друга тоже? Из-за телепатии ощущения множились, зеркалились и зашкаливали за все мыслимые границы возможного и невозможного. Я никогда не испытывала ни до, ни после ничего и близко похожего. Это продолжалось снова и снова, и за каждым новым оргазмом нас вновь захлёстывала волна возбуждения. Так не бывает, я знаю. Это всё чёртов телепат с его мозговыми штучками! Наконец, когда я уже была готова лишиться сознания, Джим в последний раз с идиотским победным криком кончил, лавина подмяла под себя Спока, а потом докатилась и до меня. И тут я правда ненадолго вырубилась, а когда очнулась, увидела как они целуются. Знаешь, так медленно, сонно и нежно, что не будь я такой доброй, мне захотелось бы их убить. Да и вообще, это было, мягко говоря, неожиданно: я как бы предполагала, что они друзья, и всего лишь имеют простительную привычку трахать вдвоём одну девушку. Если же они – пара (боже, я и предположить не могла, в моё старое доброе время такое было не принято), то ситуация становилась ещё глупее и запутаннее. 

Минут пять я просто приходила в себя. Наконец, ко мне вернулось достаточно сил, чтобы спихнуть Джима с кровати. У него даже хватило воли послать мне солнечную улыбку, но в ванную он ковылял, пошатываясь. Спок поднялся, огладил свой дурацкий халат и, заложив руки за спину, застыл с выражением лица «меня здесь нет, я в домике, а домик на замке». Но ты же знаешь, Астра, я женщина такая, я просто не могла промолчать. Спок выглядел не особо разговорчивым, но и не особо опасным. Потянув за рукав халата, я спросила: «Получается, вы с Кирком любовники?» Высвободив из моих пальцев рукав, Спок посмотрел на меня так, что захотелось съёжиться и забиться под одеяло, а лучше сразу под кита; приподнял бровь и ответил: «А разве это не очевидно?» Ха-ха. Думаешь, я остановилась на этом? Ты права: нет. «А вы не ревнуете?» – спросила я, наглея. Бровь поднялась ещё выше. «Ревность нелогична», – произнёс он наконец. «Ага, - говорю я. - И любовь нелогична. Выходит, вас объединяет только секс?» «Не нас, доктор Тейлор. Вас». Мне очень захотелось стукнуть его чем-нибудь потяжелее, но я сдержалась. В этот момент распахнулась дверь ванной, и оттуда появился Джим – не до конца запахнутый в мой любимый банный халат, беленький, практически, копию того, что был на инопланетянине. «Спок», – произнёс Кирк с придыханием, и мне захотелось стукнуть и его тоже. Спок, прямой как палка, прошёл в ванную, Джим юркнул следом, щёлкнула задвижка, и я осталась наедине с удачно недопитой бутылкой – единственной, готовой выслушать и принять мою боль.

Надеюсь, ты как следует прониклась пафосом. Проснулась я уже далеко заполдень, никого в квартире, разумеется, не было. Голова трещала, но возле постели – ахаха, как трогательно – стоял стакан с водой и валялись таблетки. Проморгавшись, я сообразила, что кто-то накрыл меня одеялом, а, возможно, и уложил, как белого человека, – с меня станется вырубиться на полу. Если б не головная боль, я, пожалуй, бы этого доброго самаритянина даже простила. Но тут меня пронзила мысль о китах, о том, что мои лапоньки улетят без меня, и я слетела с кровати быстрей, чем если б та была заминирована; в минуту оделась и, не завтракая, бросилась из дома.

Дальше можно не рассказывать. Как ты знаешь, всё у нас получилось. А последний раз я видела Кирка и Спока на суде по поводу угона «Энтерпрайз» и полёта на Генезис. Только тогда от какого-то разговорчивого мужика в форме я узнала всю эту волнительную историю со смертью и воскрешением и начала лучше понимать природу киркоспоковых отношений. 

Как тебе известно, Кирк и его товарищи были оправданы, символическое наказание смахивало на награду. После объявления вердикта Кирк подошёл ко мне, снова явно намереваясь подкатить. При этом хитрый паразит, поблёскивая глазами, оглядывался на Спока и чуть ли не подмигивал ему. Мне хотелось сказать: «Чувак, я рада, что ты обрёл свою половинку, и что этот псих настолько тебя любит, что разделяет все эти маленькие мальчишеские шалости, но мне совсем не хочется быть очередной секс-игрулечкой в вашей насыщенной половой жизни». Но там, как ты понимаешь, было полно важного народа, включая папу Спока, вулканского посла; и я ограничилась целомудренным поцелуем в щёчку и вежливым "прощай".

Ну вот, дорогая Астра, теперь ты знаешь всё. Если твоя картина мира пошатнулась – не обессудь, сама напросилась. Но ты можешь отомстить! Если в твоей коллекции воспоминаний найдётся что-нибудь подобное, будь уверена: мне не терпится выслушать. 

Твоя любящая и немного стесняющаяся своей откровенности подруга,  
Джилиэн Тейлор.  
09.09.2286.

P.S. Если честно, я жалею, что послала Кирка. Как считаешь, ещё не поздно передумать?

 

**КОНЕЦ**

 

Иллюстрация не совсем к тексту, скорее, к его предыстории. То, из-за чего всё завертелось, но по досадной небрежности осталось у автора за кадром. Китоспок:


End file.
